2012-11-18 BB Back in the Game
Here in Hell's Kitchen, things happen quickly. It starts off as a disagreement in a bar, but before you know it, an all-out brawl has broken out and spilled into the street. The green owl that was perched, somewhat precariously on a gargoyle over looking the street, turned it's bright eyes down on the fight, regarding it with an interest not common in an animal. After a few moments, it launched itself into the air, wings outstretched as rose higher and higher, until suddenly, it was no longer an owl, but a falcon. His wings are tucked in, and the bird of prey starts to build speed as it hurtles to the earth dive-bombing the nearest brawler in a mess of shrieking, shouts, and feathers, before it wheels to the left slightly and morphs into a human. A green human. A Beast Boy. "Look, fellas. I don't know what your deal is, but I think we'd all be better off just taking a deep breath, and-" He never gets to finish, as one of the drunken brawlers throws a bar stool at him, and he hits the ground with a mumbled grunt of pain. "Right..." Axiom doesn't often come into Hells Kitchen but it was time for another patrol/Daredevil spotting mission. In costume, he's been running rooftops and sneaking around back alleys. On his way down a fire escape, his attention is drawn to the brawl. Frowning, he starts down to the street but then there's a bird...that turns into a person. Axiom gasps, a smile spreading across his face. Superhero! Fanboy mode, GO! Of course before he can do much fanboying, Beast Boy goes down. Frowning, Axiom jumps off the fire escape and tumbles to a stop in the street. Standing, he rushes over to Beast Boy while keeping an eye on the fight going on. "H-hey, are you alright?" "Hmm?" BB mumbles, his hand on his forehead as he catches sight of Axiom's arrival, "Oh... Yeah I'm fine." He sits up, looking to the brawlers for a moment before he sighs, "Just... let my guard down. Didn't think they'd throw something at me." He pauses to take in the sight of the newcomer, before he introduces himself, holding his hand out, "Beast Boy. You can call me BB, for short. Everyone does." It takes a broken pool cue hurtling by his head for Gar to remember why he was there in the first place and he jumps back to his feet, already starting to shift onto all fours, hair elongating until it covers his body and he takes the form of a massive green tiger... Which promptly speaks, "If you're here to help, start with the guy throwing things!" With a roar and a leap, he hurtles forward, landing full force on one of the men and knocking him unconcious before he growls and stalks the others. Glacning at BB's head to check for bleeding, Axiom nods. "I know. Oh um, I'm Axiom," he says. He lets out a little squeak of surprise as the pool cue goes flying by, glancing into the brawlers to see if he can spot the person throwing things. Beast Boy going all tiger gets a smile though. "Oh man that is so c-c-cool!" he says. A breaking bottle draws his attention back to the fight and Axiom nods. "Right! I'll try t-to find him," he says, ducking under a punch thrown by one of the brawlers and sending the guy flat to the pavement with a quick throw. With that obstacle out of the way, he gets back to trying to find whoever's throwing things to stop them. He's in the back, it seems, nearer the bar, and supposedly, his ammo stockpile. The man, when seen, looks totally shit-faced and not even concerned that a massive green tiger is currently playing pinball with his fellow street fighter wanna-be's. In fact, he decides the best way to react to a situation like this, is to throw the eight ball at the creature and down another bottle. At the same time, Gar is lashing out with his front two paws at the nearest brawlers, claws away so he's not gutting them by accident. Eventually, they get the idea to put another bar stool between themselves and him, and he simply replies by morphing into a gigantic gorilla, reaching forward to pluck the useless defense from them, and roar in their faces... at least until that eight ball cracks him upside the head, and he calls out, "Ow! Cut that out!" in a seventeen year old's voice. Ducking and dodging around brawlers, Axiom's putting speed and small size to advantage. When he spots the man throwing things, Axiom pauses. He's never been a fan of drunks but someone so completely under the influence reminds him of his father. Scowling, the teen starts towards the man. "Hey!" he snaps. "You heard Beast Boy! Cut it out!" he's not even waiting for a reply, ducking down and trying to sweep the drunk's legs out from under him with a sweep-kick. BB-Gorilla bends down to pluck the eight ball from the street, and he looks to the group of men who in turn look at him. With a grinning snarl, he crushes the ball in his palm before he slowly begins lumbering forward, only for them to disperse and go running. He laughs, just in time to look over and see the drunkard falling flat on his ass with a little encouragment from Axiom. "Aw jeez, don' kill me!" he shouts, hiding his head behind his arms as the world spins around him and his poor bottle spills into a gutter nearby. BB starts to lumber over, shifting midstride back into his human body, and he crouches down next to the man, resting his arms on his knees and tilting his head to the side, "Look, I don't /want/ to kill you," he hooks his thumb back at Axiom and says, "But my friend here... well let's just say they don't call him /Axe/-iom for no reason." "Oh god, no! I promise I won't go near a bar again, please!" Coming up from the kick, Axiom is prepared to follow it up with another kick. Its rare that he actually gets mad but the situation pressed a button. The drunk implying that he'd kill him only makes it a little worse. Thankfully Beast Boy's there to stop him from yelling at the drunk or kicking him again. He just stares as Beast Boy speaks. He glances down at himself as if expecting there to be an axe stuck to him. Eventually he just shrugs and looks to Beast Boy again. Normal people in full control of their faculties would have seen through that bluff in an instant, but tis guy, drunk as can be is simply not in a state of mind to realize the problem with this story. "Look... If you're absolutely /positive/ you won't go near a bar /ever/ again... I might be able to work something out with him. Just... Stay quiet for a moment." He stands and moves on over to Axiom, lowering his voice as he grins at him, "So, you've got some pretty good moves. Axiom, right? You live around here? Know any good rooftops or alleys I can bunk down in?" Yes, that's right, he's homeless. He's seventeen and on his own, what else is he supposed to do? Axiom doesn't believe the drunk at all. He's heard that sort of thing before. As Beast Boy comes over, he looks curious. He blushes faintly at the compliment and nods. Beast Boy's question knock him right out of being angry though. "I um...I d-do live around here. I um...I know somewhere better than an alley or rooftop if you don't mind a little trip." Gar seems to pick up on the disbelief and he grins, offering a shrug. "He'll be back, but we gave him the scare of his life. It'll keep him sober for a few days, maybe a week, and it might just save his life. Who knows." He looks over his shoulder to the guy and makes a 'it doesn't look good' face at him, which only makes him whimper some more, before he's smirking back at Eddie. "I've travelled the entire world, a little trip isn't going to be a problem." "Or someone else's," Axiom mutters, shaking his head. The reply from Beast Boy gets a small smile out of Eddie. "Well, then you c-c-can come to where I live if you n-n-need a place to stay the night." "Or someone else's," Gar agrees, looking back to Axiom. "Oh," he pauses a moment, running a hand through his forest green hair, "I couldn't impose like that... Are you sure?" He grins faintly at him before mentioning off-handedly, "I honestly don't mind sleeping on a roof, or something. It's not like I'll be cold, or anything. Helps if you can turn into a bear whenever you want." Axiom shoots a quick glare at the drunk and then looks back to Gar. His smile returns and he shakes his head. "It wouldn't be imposing. We've g-got plenty of room and the people I live with love guests," he says. "And you c-c-c-can sleep in an actual bed. They're much better than roofs," he's speaking from experience of course. Beast Boy considers Axiom for another moment, before he grins and nods to him once. "Alright then. Now, lets give this guy one last scare. You go to attack him, and I'll try to stop you and tell him to run for it." He winks to Eddie, before he calls out loudly enough for the other guy to hear, "Look, you can't kill him, or we'll have to answer some tough questions!" Axiom blinks a few times but the grin gets him giving a nod of agreement. A really cool superhero wants him to do something so he'll try. The wink gets a faint blush out of the teen but he shakes it off. Not even replying, he steps around Gar and starts stalking towards the drunk. He's a short guy so he never looks very intimidating but he can at least try. Getting an idea, he lets his eyes start glowing behind his mask like they do when he uses his powers. Punching a fist into his palm he's moving slow and waiting for Gar to stop him. The man lets out a choked gasp and starts backpeddling, just before Gar steps in front of Axiom and places a hand on his shoulder, he looks suddenly over his shoulder to the man and shouts at him, "Run, you idiot. And remember, don't drink another drop or he'll come and 'Axe' your head off!" It's extremely lame, but it's still realistic and terrifying to the plastered brawler and he turns and sprints off down the street, leaving BB gasping for breath as he laughs. "Oh man, that was great... Alright then, Axe, lead the way." Normally, Axiom would feel bad about making someone so scared. He has less sympathy for drunks though. He doesn't laugh but he does smile as the guy runs off. Letting out a breath, he runs a hand through his hair and nods. "S-sure. Are you okay with walking or um...d-d-do you want to fly?" he asks. "I'll um...have to copy some of your power if we fly though." Gar blinks at Axiom, then grins, "Oh so that's what you do? I've met a few Mimics before. Well, this I want to see." He takes a step back and waits for instructions, fixing his collar a moment before he suddenly thinks, "Although... Uh, well you'll need to know about the animal you're turning into... And also your clothes are going to get left behind. My suit kind of updates itself based on my size, so..." Axiom pauses and blushes furiously a moment. "Umm, don't worry. My powers kind of...adjust things too," he says, still blushing at the mental image. "You should um...b-brace yourself. I have to boost someone before I can copy them," he says. Concentratring, Axiom boosts Beast Boy and his eyes glow bue. A moment later, Axiom mimics too. There's a small flash of light and when it clears, not only is Axiom's costume now a fusion of his own and Beast Boy's but Axiom has turned green. "Oh...w-w-wow." BB blinks as Axiom turns green, and his suit starts looking an awful lot like his own. "Woah... Well, that's different," and that's only before he starts to feel... stronger, faster... more agile. He looks at his hands, clenching them into fists before he opens them again and he blinks once more. "That's a /lot/ different." Suddenly, he starts morph, but it's just about instantaneous as he bursts upwards, ending up as a towering T-Rex and he lets off a roar, followed by an entirely un-Jurassic Park like laugh. He bends down, focusing one predator eye on Axiom a moment before he states in a rumbling voice, "This is amazing. I feel stronger then I ever have. Something this big usually takes a lot out of me... but I barely even feel it." Suddenly the body morphs around the eye as it shrinks, and the dinosaur is replaced with a hummingbird that hovers in front of Axiom. "Well, pick a bird and let's go!" "This is the second time I've ever b-been green without falling in paint," Axiom remarks idly, tugging at his collar to peek down at his chest. When Gar goes dinosaur, Eddie lets out a surprised squeak and stares up at him. He blinks as he bends down and nods. "Um...yeah. Boosting people is my main power. This mimicking stuff was extra or s-something," he says. The sudden change to hummingbird gets another blinks before Axiom thinks for a few moments. Eventually he concentrates and ends up morphing into the first bird that comes to mind. A pigeon. "Okay..this is...wow...new," he says, awkwardly flapping into the air. "Let's g-go," he chimes, starting to lead the way out of Hells Kitchen and towards Soho. His flight is very awkward and probably comical...but Axiom eventually leads the way down SoHo. Landing on a balcony, he morphs back to humanoid the moment he lands and stumbles a bit. "Woah...this is one of the c-c-coolest powers I've ever mimicked!" he says, grinning and looking around for Beast Boy. He comes in right behind Axiom, no longer a hummingbird, but instead an eagle. Probably because it's a huge, awesome bird, but also because it's strong enough to grab a floundering pigeon out of the air if it suddenly takes a nose dive. He morphs back into his human form, still perched on the window sill as he looks in at the apartment. "That's what I tell everyone, but they're all into super strength and stuff." He grins faintly, before stepping inside and looking around a bit better, "So uh... You live here with your parents, or something?" Stepping in after Gar, Axiom closes the doors behind them stopping boosting and mimicking, he returns to his normal appearance. "I've n-never mimicked anyone that could change forms before," he admits. When asked about the apartment, Axiom rubs the back of his neck. "No...I um...I live with Thor and Sif. God of Thunder and Goddess of War." "That's cool," Gar responds, as his arms cross over his chest, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want." He glances to Axiom and asks with a raised eyebrow, "Be a bit difficult to explain why your new dog is green, though." He does, however, glance at the norse memorabilia and narrow his eyes faintly. After a long pause, he looks back to Axiom and asks, "Thor?" Axiom blinks. "What?" he asks, head tilting to the side. "I don't have a dog. Sif wants to g-g-get one though," he says, confused. "Yeah. Thor. The real one, god of Thunder and everything. From Asgard." Gar chuckles, and shifts into a doberman, offering up one quick bark before he shifts back. "Hiding in plain sight... Though the color always gives me away. Best to just act as a bird or frog." He scratches his forehead for a moment, before he shrugs, "Alright... So let's say I believe you. How the heck did you get an apartment with a couple of Norse gods? Are you like a demi-god or something? Is that what you call young gods?" Axiom watches the shift and then chuckles a little. "Oh," he says. "Well, you don't have to hide here. Sif and Thor won't mind you being here," he says. Reaching up to peel his mask off since he's not worried about another superhero seeing him without it, Eddie blushes a little. "No, I'm just a mutant. But umm...the short version is that is used to not have anywhere to live at all. Sif found m-me digging in a dumpster for lunch and...I ended up here." Beast Boy nods faintly, his grin faltering somewhat, "Yeah I've had those days. I can shift into an owl, but that doesn't mean I like to eat dead rats." He lets out a sigh, before he grins back at Eddie, "So, mutant, huh? That's cool... I'm not an alien, or anything... In case you were wondering. This is all the result of the world's rarest disease and it's equally bizzare cure." He lets out an awkward breath, before he looks around, "Hey, not too be... rude, or anything, but... If I can get some food, I've learned it's better to be fed then polite." Axiom shudders slightly. "Rats seem like they'd taste r-realy bad," he says. "Oh um...I know. It didn't feel alien when I copied you. Just um...different," he says, offering an awkward smile. When food is asked about, Axiom jumps and smiles. "Sure. What would you like, I c-can try to make something. Oh and um, you can call me Eddie." "Garfield. Just call me Gar. Never call me Garfield," Beast Boy grins as he answers, and looks around with a slight shrug, "Oh whatever you've got is good." BB responds, looking back to Eddie and smirking, "So what're the gods like? I picture Thor being extremely loud." "Okay, Gar," Eddie's in a pretty good mood now. "I'll get something," he says. Heading into the kitchen gets some pizza out of the fridge to put into the microwave. "Well um, Thor can be loud but they're both r-r-really nice. They've been training me." "Training you?" Gar asks, wandering into the kitchen after Eddie, and watching hungrily as he places the pizza in the microwave, "For what?" He thinks a moment, before he says, "Oh! For fighting crime and stuff? How's that going?" He wanders over to the table, settling into it lightly, before he asks, "You know how to fight?" "Mostly just how to f-f-fight," Eddie replies. "My powers are kind of useless unless I'm not with someone else so they're t-teaching me how to fight without powers and its um...going pretty well. I can actually throw a punch now without falling flat on my face." Gar thinks a minute before he offers, "I know how to fight. I uhm... Was kind of adopted by a team of superheroes when I was younger. They taught me everything they knew. They insisted I know how to defend myself on my own in case I was ever depowered in the middle of a fight." He shrugs a moment before continuing, "Anyway, I could help you out if you want. Teach you a few things." "Really?" Eddie grins. "Wow, that'd be awesome, Gar! I'm always hoping I c-c-can learn more. I want to be the best superhero I can possibly be," he says. As the microwave goes off, Eddie jumps and gets the pizza out. "Oh um, what would you like to drink?" "It's no problem. Might let you get some experience with some other styles you might find better suited to you." Gar looks to the microwave and shrugs, "Water's fine." He thinks for a moment, before saying, "Thanks... By the way. For helping me out." He shrugs faintly, adding, "A lot of people just want to ignore the homeless green kid who just saved their useless butts from a mugger." Setting the pizza down in front of Gar, Eddie gets a bottle of water from the fridge and hands it off as well. "Learning a lot of styles d-d-definitely sounds like a good idea. I mean I copy a lot of different powers so knowing how to fight different ways can help too," he says. He then flashes a grin as he gets his own slice of pizza. "Hey, you don't have to thank me. I used to b-b-be homeless too so I know how it is. Besides, its just the right thing to do and I'm always happy to help someone, especially awesome superheroes like you." Beast Boy grins at Eddie and accepts the bottle of water with a thank you, and almost immediately begins to dig into the pizza. "So," he says, once his mouth is clear, "I'm thinking you might take to Aikido. It was kind of the first thing I learned before I got strong enough to do some damage with an actual punch, but it's also really effective for taking down... uh... bigger opponents." He grins at Eddie before devouring another slice and downing a third of the water. "It's more about redirecting attacks, rather then straight up hitting someone." Sitting down, Eddie pops open a bottle of juice and smiles. "Aikido?" he listens curiously, unphased by how fast Beast Boy eats. He lives with Thor and has seen the Warriors Three eat, he's used to it. "That sounds like a good plan. Even n-n-now my punches tend to not do much unless I'm copying someone with super strength." BB shrugs faintly, pointing to Eddie with the remnants of his crust, "Yup. Aikido then. It's like... Okay, here --" he puts the crust down and stands, gesturing for Eddie to do so as well. "Throw a punch at me. Slowly, so I can show you what I'm doing." He quickly plucks his water bottle back up and takes a drink, before he sets it down on the table again and puts his hands up, palms open slightly. Standing up, Eddie shifts slightly. He's a little unsure about the punching but he'll try. He waits for Gar to be ready and then throws the slow and awkward punch. "Like this?" As Eddie punches, Gar grins and redirects it at an angle, while slowly, and hopefully painlessly applying pressure to his elbow allowing him to get in a position that is perfect for several methods of dropping Eddie with one, quick move. "It's uh... a little more difficult when someones actually trying to take your head off." He grins, and takes a step back, "Using your opponents strength against them, essentially." Eddie pays careful attention but he's still surprised. He blinks when he realizes how easily Gar could floor him, blushing a little. "Y-yeah, most things are harder when someone is trying t-t-to kill you," he replies. "Oh! That sounds like a really good style then. Sif taught me some moves that do that but not many." Gar laughs and nods, before he returns to his pizza. "Yeah, the intent to kill usually gets people swinging pretty quick." At the mention of Sif, he smirks faintly, saying, "Yeah, well, the Norse are pretty well known for being straight up badasses. Not really for their numerous passive forms of fighting." He chuckles for a moment, before he asks, "So... she's a goddess, right? She's got to be... like... a ten or eleven? Probably breaking the scale, huh?" Returning to his seat and pizza as well, Eddie nods. "Intent t-to kill or even just hurt," he says. "The bad guys spend more time laughing at me, telling me to go away, or ignoring me than actually trying to kill me though," being a short, non-intimidating guy gets him underestimated though. Gar's question makes Eddie almost choke on his water and turn crimson. He coughs a few times before looking up at Gar. "What?" he squeaks. "Yeah I got that, too." Gar responds, rolling his eyes, "I at least had the ability to turn into a gorilla and hit them a few times, though." He offers Eddie another grin, saying, "That's when you get them, though. When they count you out and put their guard down. Wham! Lights out." He snickers a few seconds before he laughs outright at Eddie's reaction, "She's that good, huh?" "Yeah," Eddie smiles. "The last time it happened, I grabbed the g-g-guy and threw him and the look on his face was really funny," he admits. The laughter just makes him blush even more. "I...I w-wouldn't know," he says, shifting a bit awkwardly. Gar is nothing if not completely oblivious to pretty much everything ever that doesn't have to do with zoology. "What do you mean? Walk around with your eyes closed or something?" He pauses a moment, and says, "Oh wait," his voice lowers, and he looks around briefly, "Do they have super hearing? Can they hear us, wherever they are? Or like... Magic or something?" "They're not here right n-n-now," Eddie assures Gar. "But Sif does have very good hearing so she would hear you if she were here," he says. "And umm," he blushes again. "I see Sif more like a sister..." he trails off, rubbing the back of his head. Not a lie but not the real reason Eddie wouldn't know. Gar nods and sits back, clearly accepting that answer well enough, "Right, duh. Sorry." He picks up a slice of pizza, devouring it pretty quickly, before he takes another drink from the bottle of water. "Still. Must be pretty cool sharing an apartment with two gods. Don't have to worry about break-ins, I bet." Axiom nods. "Its okay," he says. Finishing off his own pizza he settles back in his chair and nods. "It r-really is cool. You'll probably get to meet them later tonight or tomorrow morning," he says. "Oh yeah. I feel b-b-bad for anyone that comes here looking for trouble." "That'll be so awesome. Has he got the hammer?" Gar asks, looking over to Eddie, "Can he actually do the whole thunder thing?" What? He knows /something/ about Thor. He's not totally clueless. "That would be beyond awesome." Axiom nods enthusiastically. "He does! And when I mimic him, I g-get one too. It just like appears in my hand," he says. "He cna do thunder and lightning and snowstorms and even earthquakes too." "Seriously?! You get your own hammer? Does it look like his?" Gar asks, suddenly extremely interested, "and you can do all that stuff, too? You've /got/ to show me that sometime." He laughs, and leans back, shaking his head faintly, "I wonder what would happen if you tried to mimic Robotman." Eddie nods again. "It d-d-does. Just smaller and with a little different designs," he says. He perks up when Gar expresses interest in seeing it. "S-sure! If you want, I'll show you. I get all the powers he has when I copy him or anyone else," he adds. The power booster looks up thoughtfully at that wondering. "I don't know. I've never tried to use my powers on anyone like that before..." "That would be awesome," Gar repeates with a grin, before he says, "Tell you what; if you show me, I'll teach you a few things about animals, so if you ever try to mimic me again, you can turn into something really cool, and maybe fly without me having fly behind you to make sure you don't take a nose dive into the pavement." He grins, clearly meaning it as a joke, as he devours the final slice of pizza. Axiom ends up blushing at the joke anyway. "Flying with w-wings is harder than when I mimic Wiccan or Thor," he says. "That sounds like a great deal to me though," he adds with a grin. Yes, he missed entirely that it was a joke. Gar, having only meant the last part about the nose dive as a joke, nods firmly, "Then it's a deal." He turns to drink a few more mouthfuls of water, before he pauses, and asks, "Uh... who's Wiccan? Thor I know. Sif I kind of remember... Wiccan isn't on my mental list of Norse gods." "Oh!" Eddie chuckles. "Um, Wiccan's not a god. He's another superhero around our age," since Gar looks sort of like he's around Eddie's age to the power booster. "He's a friend of mine and I t-team up with him a lot." "Team ups, huh?" Gar asks, looking over to Eddie again, "Been awhile since I've done anything meaningful with another hero. Mostly I break up bar fights and stop muggings on my way through a city... I miss the good days. You know, about five years ago." He smirks, as he realizes he sounds like an old vet at the age of seventeen, and he takes a moment, perhaps reminiscing, before he asks, "So what does he do?" Eddie looks on curiously. He doesn't find the old vet-like talk weird. If anything, he's very interested in hearing it. "If you w-want, you're welcome to hang out with us and we can go on patrol and stop some bad guys and stuff," he offers with a grin. "Oh, um, Wiccan has magic. He's really powerful." "You know, I just might," BB mentions aside to Eddie, finishing off the water next. "I would actually like that..." He scratches his chin for a moment, before he asks, "Powerful magic, huh? Sounds like yet another good friend to have." Eddie grins wider at that, excited. "Great! We'd be happy to have you along. Maybe Speedball will come too. He's got bouncy kinetic energy p-powers," Eddie explains quickly. He's eager to have people meet. "He's um...yeah. Wiccan is a really good friend. He's helped me through a lot," Eddie explains. He finishes off his bottle of water too. "Oh, if you w-w-wanted to take a shower, I can toss your suit into the washing machine while you're in there," he offers. Eddie knows a nice warm shower is rare for people that are homeless. Just the thought has Gar grinning, "A clean suit and a hot shower. Now that sounds amazing." He pulls himself to his feet and looks around briefly, before he says, "Speedball, huh? That's... interesting. We should definately do this. Kick some ass, take some names. Just like with the Doom Patrol. It'll be sweet." Eddie hops to his feet as well, quite pleased he's got Gar grinning. "Yeah, he's another great hero," he chimes. "Yeah! R-r-really sweet!" he's excited now. "The bathroom's this way," he says, leading the way. Gar follows along, working at loosening his color as he walks, "This is a nice place, too. Though, my recent experiences with interior design have been mostly window sills and flower boxes, so I'm not a good judge." Eddie gives another little laugh. "Sif decorated the whole place. It's designed like Thor's palace in Asgard," he explains. "That place is huge," he says, remembering his trips there. "I'm n-not a real good judge of interior design either. Everything looks nice compared to alleys and subway stations," he says, pushing open the door to the bathroom and making sure there are fresh towels inside before turning to Gar. "Here you g-go," he chimes. "Hey thanks," Gar responds, his collar having come off easily enough as he grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist. "Hold up," he says, just before prying the whole damn, skin-tight bio suit off and offering it to Eddie. "I really appreciate this. I've... never really used a washing machine on it, but uh... it's a pretty tough piece of equipment." Eddie blushes and starts to look away as Gar starts taking his collar off. He glances as Gar pries the suit off and then quickly looks away, nodding. He examines the suit a few times and nods again. "It should get the suit clean. It's one of those big ones. It gets my s-suit clean and all of Sif and Thor's Asgardian stuff too. Oh um, I can bring some spare clothes by just in case its not done by the t-time you're done," he adds. "Just um...yell if you need something." Gar nods and grins retreating into the bathroom, "Will do, Eddie, and thanks... again." He closes the door behind him and laughs silently, 'Beast Boy's back in the hero game.' Category:Logs Category:RPLogs